RUNAWAY?
by moonlight tuxedo madness
Summary: Serena became a run-away princess, after discovering she was betrothed with a prince, she never even met all of her life. She’s gone to Earth, wait, she needs help? She met a certain jerk…will he be able to help her? And? There’s something in return
1. Default Chapter

RUN- AWAY?  
  
  
  
Serena became a run-away princess, after discovering she was betrothed with a prince, she never even met all of her life. She's gone to Earth, wait, she needs help? She met a certain jerk…will he be able to help her? And? There's something in return?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon… poor me… don't you think?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Now, here we are, Serena, here on Earth, all by yourself at last. She said to herself. Serena ran away from home after discovering she was betrothed with a prince she never even met all of her life. And now, she's gone to Earth to escape reality and find her fortunes on the planet she loved the most. On the moon, where she lived, she used to look at Earth below. So many moonlings have proven that Earth is really a nice place to go… so many flowers, and colorful plants. She used to imagine herself, laying on the grass….watching the bluest sky. Watching the ocean move so gracefully, birds singing… there're just so many beautiful things she could finally see on Earth. Serena is a beautiful princess. She had a golden hair that was tight in two buns. Sure, it was something peculiar, but it made her look like a fine and magnificent goddess. She had those cerulean blue eyes, that made her look like she's always been so innocent.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serena was running happily on the corridors of their palace. I wonder why mother called for me, I wonder what she wants. She thought.  
  
Anyway, I think she would like to see this flower, she would definitely love this. This flower seems to grow few in the moon, people said there are so many of this on Earth, I wish I could see a field of roses someday. Serena said to herself still running happily.  
  
She loved flowers. She just discovered roses a while ago. And she loved it very much.  
  
MOTHER, you want me? She said opening the door with a thug.  
  
The old woman almost jumped off her feet. The old woman still look beautiful considering her age was of 60's. Like Serena, she had her hair in two buns. And her hair was silverish.  
  
Serena, my child, how many times should I tell you to knock before coming in and open the door slowly, and also not to run from the corridors? Her mother said.  
  
Oh? hehe… I… forgot!!! She said innocently. She's just so naïve.  
  
There something important we have to discuss. Her mother said.  
  
Important? What could it be? She thought.  
  
Is it something about hiding foods under my bed?… Or maybe because I ruined my beautiful dress last week, or maybe because I tried to steal the chocolate cakes on the table… forgive me mother, I couldn't help it…  
  
So, now, you finally spit it out but my child this is not because of your naughty acts. Her mother said.  
  
Then, what could it be, mother? She said.  
  
Oh, no, oh… no don't tell me, I've got a new physics teacher…oh, this one will be definitely strict! I didn't mean to…  
  
Serena, will you cut it off. Her mother said.  
  
Oh? So what is it? She asked.  
  
Okay, I have to make this simple. Serena, you have been betrothed with a fine prince. Her mother didn't dare to look at her child. Uh… it means you will marry him… the old woman finished.  
  
No, mother, no!!! How am I suppose to marry a man I've never even met all of my life, a man I don't even love, a man I should spend my whole life with, and a man I would…I would……. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, she was furious and she didn't know what to do.  
  
Now, calm down, calm down my child. Mother tried to comfort her daughter.  
  
I'm sure you will love him. Her mother said.  
  
I'm sorry mother, but you BET I WOULDN'T. She said before she starting to run towards her bedroom.  
  
She was crying in her bedroom, she was still holding the rose, she should have shown her mother. She don't know what to do. Sure, she wanted to be married but not with a man he never knew. Her eyes drooped down before she knew it, as she fell into a deep sleep. There was a certain man waiting for her in the altar. She didn't know this man in the first place, and she wasn't able to see his face because of the veil on her face. She was walking on the aisle. Finally, the man offers his arm for her to hold on. And she generously took the offer. Do you take this woman to be you wife…in sickness and in health… for who she may be…for as long as you live? The priest asked the man.  
  
I do, the man answered.  
  
And do you take this man to be your husband…in sickness and in health… for who he may be…for as long as you live? The priest asked her.  
  
I do. She answered without any hesitation.  
  
Now, I pronounce you, man and wife. The priest announced. You may now kiss the bride. He added.  
  
The man lifted the veil. The man was ready to kiss her. The lips of this man were moving just like of a mouth of a fish. Serena can't stand it. The man was a fat man, he was ugly. He had so many pimples on his face. His complexion was black. And from then, she knew this man could not even make her happy. The wedding was a disaster. It was a mistake. She started to scream. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Then she woke up. She realized it was only a nightmare she had. She finally made up her mind. She would run-away from home. She noticed the rose on her little hands, and she knew where to go. Of course… on earth, she thought.  
  
She started to pack her things, while no one barely noticed her.  
  
Good, it's all set. Tonight, when everybody's asleep. She thought.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
This is so cool.! She said. Yippee… I'm on earth. She said while jumping up and down because of happiness.  
  
She was enjoying every sight of the earth, but suddenly, her stomach started to growl.  
  
First, I should eat. Now, where can restaurants be? There…  
  
She was definitely excited, that her key, which is supposed to be her transportation device, fell without her noticing it. A man picked it up and started to follow her without her noticing him.  
  
After eating a lot, she paid for the food she had eaten. And she was walking again and again, she still can't believe she was on earth and she had escaped a big major problem. Hmmp.. never would I want to marry such a man, she said to herself thinking about her nightmare.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered what Mina, her friend told her.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mina, why do we have to practice self-defense? If we were only on Earth, no one will harm us, such beautiful place doesn't have bad people, I guess! I mean look at their surroundings. It only shows how beautiful and good hearts they have.  
  
Are you sure? Sure, Earth was cool, there are so many good-looking guys around there. But, do you know that not all men are gentlemen. Some of them may have bad intention. So when a suspicious man is following you, give them a kick and a punch on the stomach.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Atleast, there's no man following me. I wonder who was that man looking at me when I was eating. He looks like he had something to do with me. She thought. Then she heard something moving on the bushes. She screamed when she saw a man stuck out his face so she started to run as fast as she can.  
  
No, wait… the man insisted, still following her.  
  
Leave me, alone!!! She said.  
  
The man, for some reason is quite handsome, although he was wearing ordinary clothes. Wait, he was in fact very handsome. His stand is quite like royalty. He had jet-black hair, untidy because of running. His quite like a prince if you dressed him one, although this man seems to be very adventurous.  
  
Bastard, don't come near me! She shouted. Mina was right, earth is not that safe with men. Self-defense. Oh, no! I didn't learn anything from our self- defense class. She thought.  
  
No, time to think Serena, just run. That's the basic. She said to herself.  
  
Endymion sighed. He was just trying to help, now she made him look like he's the bad guy.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do. She was just running. She was about to be hit by a bus, and she doesn't seem to notice that.  
  
Great! Now, a bus run-over. He said while he gave a sigh.  
  
Endymion jumped and carried her on her waist. They managed to escape the raging bus. However, they fell. Serena was on top of Endymion, in order not to let her fall on her body, he used his body as a cushion for Serena so it wouldn't hurt her as much as it did to him. Endymion was still holding her on her waist, while Serena was hugging him close, eyes closed.  
  
Endymion made a cough, which made Serena back from her senses. She stayed away from him immediately after noticing how close they were. She was blushing.  
  
Don't come near me. She said.  
  
What? Hey, girl, did I just save your dear life? He said quite annoyed.  
  
Y-yes, you did and I appreciate that… but wait a minute… you're the reason why that stupid bus could've hit me in the first place! She protested. You're spying on me, aren't you? She added while putting her arms on her chest.  
  
Huh? And why would I? He asked annoyed.  
  
Here. You dropped this earlier so I picked it up for you. He said getting something out of his pocket.  
  
My key. She said astonished.  
  
Oh, thank you, I wouldn't be able to go home without this. She said before kissing him on the cheek so many times.  
  
Endymion was amazed with her naivete and innocence.  
  
Oh…it's okay, really. He said as he continue to blush.  
  
Most of my friends call me Serena,. And you are? She said happily offering her hands for him to shake.  
  
I'm Endymion, nice to meet you. He said. Serena, I think I heard that name before.He thought.  
  
After shaking hands, Serena bowed respectfully. And Endymion seemed to notice that. He knows only royalty women can do that kind of graceful bow.  
  
Um.. Endymion? Can I ask you a favor, I'm new around here, could you please tour me around. She said.  
  
Why, where are you from? The Moon? He teased.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wider at the sound of the moon, she thought he knew everything about her, that she was running-away from home, and she was afraid that he might take her back on the moon.  
  
What? She asked, just making sure.  
  
I'm just kidding. He said.  
  
WELL, THAT"S NOT FUNNY!!! She shouted at him.  
  
Huh? Okay, if you say so. I'll tour you now. He said.  
  
There are still so much time, I promised Zoicite I would be back before 7:00 and it's still 2:00. He thought.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Zoicite please let me borrow your ordinary clothes just for a day. Endymion pleaded.  
  
No, my prince, not again. What if your majesty finds out that you are going out of this palace, I will be fired. Zoicite said.  
  
Well, he wouldn't find out unless someone told him. He insisted.  
  
mmm…okay, but promise me you will be back before 7:00, so that no one will notice you're gone, okay? Zoicite said.  
  
You, got it. Endymion said before getting the clothes on Zoicite's arms.  
  
Zoicite was his bestfriend and his general. Zoicite caught him stealing those clothes earlier.  
  
He wore those clothes and jumped off the windows so that no one can see him going out of the palace.  
  
Zoicite smiled looking at his prince. His prince is just so adventurous.  
  
I don't think he would like the news, his father will tell him tomorrow.  
  
Endymion is pretending as an ordinary man, to get to the city, he wanted to know the feeling of not being a prince. Will he find happiness in the midst with a beautiful stranger he met?  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
hi guys, so what do you think? Reviews please. I need to know about your opinions. Oh, please, just a little time… I hope you liked this story…. 


	2. chapter 2

There, there, there, I'm back.. Sorry bout those raging bus I left you last time.. It should be horse instead.we're back from the old times.I forgot there were no bus before, only horses.gomen! But thanks to all of you that I decided to continue this story. hehehehe. ^_^ of course I don't want you to be cut off. so here it is. and oh, this story is slightlly made with the inspiration of cinderella, I guess. so, I hope you'll like this..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.. Naoko just wouldn't give it to me. c",) not even cinderella..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena was holding his hands while they continue to run and run. She was so happy that she didn't know what to buy. She was so excited for it was the first time she could buy something for herself, for she's not allowed to go out of the castle being the princess of the moon, she had never been to a city before. She was so happy to see so many people that gather around and only smiles could be seen on their faces.  
  
Let's stop for a while Serena. Endymion said.  
  
Why would I? She insisted.  
  
I'm a little tired. He said.  
  
Oh? okay then.  
  
They sat near a beautiful fountain.  
  
This place is nice. She said.  
  
It really is. Oh, wait a minute, what would you buy then? We've been running for hours but you seem to haven't made up your mind. He said.  
  
There are so many choices. but I think I have to buy dresses, yeah dresses and a pair of shoes. She was wearing a beautiful pink pearl dress under her simple brown cloak which she managed to steal somewhere in the castle. She was also wearing a crystal shoes, the single pair of shoes in the whole wide world which was given to her by her father when she was still young instructed her to wear it when she's already 18, and now she is, it fitted her perfectly. it was hidden in her long brown cloak. Although she look like a monk with what she wear still her beuty was magnificent, perfect, and very angelic.  
  
Okay. let's shop then, don't be such a fun-killer EN-DYY.. She said smiling sweetly at him.  
  
I.like that! He grinned and nodded at her.  
  
Serena started to run. Endymion notice something that shines on her forehead but he didn't mind it. Serena bought three cute dresses, blue laced dress, pink off shoulder and red dress. She chose not to pick the expensive ones since she have to keep some money for herself and also that no one would notice she was a princess. They all look simple but nothing compared with other dresses if the one who was wearing it was Serena. Endymion helped her pick those dresses and Serena thinks he has a good taste. She also bought a pair of nice shoes They were so happy just being with each other. They talked. They laughed. They ran. They played hide and seek where Endymion end up being a sore loser. In fact. they look like a cute couple.  
  
Where's your house then? It's getting late and I think I should take you home. He said.  
  
House.house.oh, house.i.i.I have a house..and I live there too.  
  
Then. where is it? he asked  
  
Oh, I live somewhere back there. She pointed somewhere not even sure.  
  
I'l take you home.. He said.  
  
Home? No, I can go myself. she insisted.  
  
Oh? okay then, if that's what you want. He gave up.  
  
How bout you? Where do you live? It was her turn to ask.  
  
Me? I.lived there. He accidentally pointed their castle for it was clearly seen even in a far view.  
  
In a castle? She asked, eyeing him like he's a suspicious guy.  
  
Ye.yes.actually, I lived there, I..I.. work there as a guard, ..a general perhaps.I play as an adviser to the prince. He said.  
  
Really? What does he look like? Is he handsome? Oh, forget it maybe he looks like a thin man with a fat belly and an unkempt mustache, with those pimples.shortly he looks like an old ugly man to me. She said not giving him a chance to speak.  
  
He imagined everything she said that he didn't know what to say to a girl who think of him like that.  
  
He managed to step back into reality. He's not what you think he is. He said.  
  
Oh and also I heard that this prince from earth have different shoes and he only wears it once in his life, would you believe that? she said.  
  
This time, she made him laugh.  
  
Why are you laughing? She asked.  
  
It's not true. The truth is, the prince waits for the time when his shoes were already torned before he could buy a new one. I knew this because I work for him. He said.  
  
Okay now, I believe you.. But I better go now. She said.  
  
Uh-oh. better go now, I still have to look for a place to stay. She said to herself.  
  
Oh, yeah.me too.so, I'll see you next time. He said.  
  
Yeah, maybe next time. She said starting to run down across the dark street.  
  
He smiled looking at her go further and further until she was gone. Then he decided to go home. He was still smiling.  
  
Endymion sneak back onto the windows, so that no one could notice him, but.  
  
There you are young prince. YOU"RE LATE. Zoicite said.  
  
Ah.yeah, Zoicite, he reached for the clock Zoicite was holding and looked at the time. only an hour late.hehe. he added.  
  
Don't give me that smile, I'm not convinced. He said.  
  
Oh, Zoicite. what would you do if you find Ami, the girl from the moon, would you let go of her spending with her with just a little time, not even sure if you two would meet again? He said.  
  
Oh, stop it, I know you Endymion. Don't give me that kind of reason. He said.  
  
But it's true.I think it's true. he said seriously..  
  
Okay. have you eaten. you haven't.that's why you're acting like that so go down there.  
  
Zoicite. said I'm okay. look no fever!!!  
  
@---  
  
You're still thinking of that girl you spend your time with the other day? Zoicite asked not bothering even in the middle of their fencing.  
  
Yeah, so what? She's just so beautiful to me. He said as he continued to fight still thinking of Serena.  
  
Oh, Endymion, I know you. just enough that I know you won't fall in love,.I mean, only with that princess you're father had told you. He said as he pointed his sword onto his master that was already half sitting on the ground.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Yes, you ARE marrying that girl from the moon. His father told him.  
  
No, I am not. He said.  
  
Yes, you are. Princess Serenity, oh, what a beautiful princess. The king said.  
  
I said I am not, Father, you told me I'm old enough to make decisions on my own? And this is my decision.  
  
Yes, I told you that, but this is different. The king answered.  
  
What's different? He insisted.  
  
You'll know what I mean if you see her. END OF DISCUSSION. The king said before he left the room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Endymion gave a weak smile before he use his sword to get Zoicite's sword away from him and throw it before he pushed him and pointed the sword onto him before he said in a serious tone, "you know I wouldn't marry that princess no matter what. You should have known that I refuse to marry her."  
  
@---  
  
oh.I'm so tired. she said as she lay her back on the hardened bed. I better sleep now. She still had to work where she stays. It was hard for her, for a princess like her to work like a servant to someone. But, she just can't go back home. It's better to work like that rather than marrying a man she never knew all of her life. The woman, named Beryl is paying her a place to live but she had to do what she wants. Beryl doesn't know but there was something she doesn't like about Serena, so she always yell at her, and command her something's' that are quite not possible. She's also jealous of Serena's angelic beauty that she had always wished for. Beryl was one of the most beautiful (but evil) and famous women in the town, hoping she could someday marry the prince, but that's not until Serena came, who stole the hearts of everyone and made all the people notice her beauty that no one could ever have such--magnificent beauty.  
  
She wanted to make her suffer. Serena couldn't do anything for there were no other place where she can stay.  
  
Almost everyday, Beryl commands should be done by none other than Serena that almost all the people in the town know her and her angelic beauty and kindness of her heart. Also, she was missing her friend Darien.  
  
SERENA! SERENA! Beryl called.  
  
Beryl?  
  
Where have you been? I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU. She yelled at her.  
  
Oh, sorry, I picked.. She was cut-off.  
  
I don't care what you do! Just pick grapes on the northern part of this town. She said.  
  
Without a second, Serena made her way to the northern part of the town. Being, as innocent as she had always been, she didn't notice it was the garden of the noble palace, which was just a part of Beryl's wicked plan to make Serena a prisoner of the palace, and get back her reputation. For, these past days, there was a rumor that someone was stealing grapes from the garden. The gardener was having a hard time arresting the thief, but the palace has issued that if ever this thief is arrested he would be sentenced to prison for the rest of his life.  
  
Hmmm. where am I??? Must be the northern part. she said as she ran around happily at the garden and looked for grapes..  
  
This is fine. hmm. good. there. here.. this land is just rich. she said, not caring if somebody could hear her. She finished picking the beautiful vines but then.. She saw a head on the other side of the field.  
  
Endymion? She said not even sure if that head really belonged to Endymion.  
  
She slowly remembered that Endymion works for the palace.  
  
He's working as??? Err. I don't seem to remember it anymore.. A g---.. gardener? That must be it. that's why he's here.  
  
Hey. ENDY!!! She shouted. Is that you??  
  
Endymion hearing Serena's voice didn't know what to do at the time. So he ran. Ran fast as he could. He doesn't want Serena to know about he's true identity for he's just starting to get to know her.  
  
Serena followed the running man but unfortunately the guy was just fast.  
  
Why is he running? Maybe he's not Endymion. She asked herself.  
  
She continued to run around the field but the guards arrived.  
  
I found the thief. The guards shouted. And they brought Serena with them to the palace.  
  
@---  
  
Don't you think you're being mean with the guards and the King? Zoicite asked.  
  
Why.. I did nothing wrong.. it's our garden so there's nothing wrong with that. this is so much fun. and perhaps I really like running a lot, playing hide and seek. Endymion said while putting grapes onto his mouth.  
  
There was a knock on the door. KNOCK!! KNOCK!!  
  
Come in! Zoicite said.  
  
The guard opened the door.  
  
Prince Endymion, I am proud to say to you that we already caught the thief. And frankly speaking my prince, the King and I, we never thought it was a GIRL.  
  
Endymion choked to death we he heard the word girl. He knew then that it was SERENA.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
THERE!!! End of chapter 2. wuah!!!!! Looks like I'm out of ideas.. Gomen minna-san!!! Please forgive me. and yeah reviews please. 


End file.
